


Quid Pro Quo

by Fragged



Series: Twin's Destiny [2]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Twin Destinies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragged/pseuds/Fragged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a number of unspoken rules between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quid Pro Quo

**Author's Note:**

> After [X/X/X](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4881664) there is still a lot left to be explored, both plot-wise and from a psychological standpoint. So of course instead of doing that I wrote porn.

There are a number of unspoken rules between them. Or maybe Nick and Rush have spoken about them to each other, Young isn't sure. 

First and foremost, they do not engage in any type of romantic or sexual behavior when the three of them are not all together. Young actually insists on this one, because he does not want to get tangled up in jealousy and misery any sooner than he absolutely has to. He fears the rule might not be enough to keep this thing from crashing in on itself at some point, if he's honest with himself. But he also can't imagine stopping before something forces his hand. 

The second rule is that they don't do anything that could out them in public. This one is just plain common sense – no one needs the messy outpouring of whatever the fuck will happen if the crew were to find out that their commanding officer is sleeping with his chief scientist and his clone. Rush sometimes argues with Nick about this one. Nick is more affectionate - he touched Young more than Rush ever had even before they started this _thing_ between the three of them - and while Rush says he should keep his hands to himself in public, Nicholas counters that it would only look more suspicious if he entirely stopped touching Young now. Sometimes Young distracts them with sex when they fight. Sometimes he steps back and lets them bicker, cataloging all the minute differences between Rush and Nick. 

Nick is softer, somehow. He's been changed. He's discovered things about himself by losing his ship and his people. He is more willing to compromise than Rush ever was. Rush is... well, Rush is still Rush. Except now he wants to kiss Young and fuck him and fall asleep against him at night, and Young is still kind of surprised by that, although he's not complaining. Rush also gets jealous more easily. Young wonders sometimes, if they'd never met Nick, would he and Rush have gotten together? And would Rush have exhibited the same kind of furious, passionate jealousy if Young ever looked at anyone else? Because part of him thinks Rush saves that special brand of envy just for his twin. 

The third rule might not actually be a rule at all. It's just something that happens, every single time. They make Young come first, before either of them does. Some nights they drag things out for hours, give him time to recover, touching him and kissing him and murmuring sweetness and filth into his ears until he's hard again. He sleeps less than he did before they all got together, but the sleep that he gets is so much better. Nick and Rush tire him out and leave him warm and sated every night, and his nightmares have become a thing of the past. Young thinks their thing is helping Rush and Nick, too, in that respect. Especially Nick, who has confided in him that he dreams about the blue aliens as much as he dreams about that disastrous dialing attempt to Earth. 

The fourth rule is actually kind of adorable, in Young's opinion. They switch off between the two of them who gets fucked by Young. The night after their first time Rush had been almost frantic, pushing Young up against the wall, demanding to be fucked. Young thought it had all been going a bit fast – would Rush have wanted things to progress to that level of intimacy as quickly if he wasn't trying to outrace his twin? Doubtful. But Rush insisted he get this from Young. “He already got to suck you off first,” he'd said with a dark glare at his double. Nicholas had done little more than incline his head, lips pressed together. He didn't like it, obviously, but he could deal with it, it seemed. Young had managed to hold off on the actual fucking for almost a week, but he was not immune to Rush's increasingly dirty and desperate advances, and on the sixth night Rush had sank down on his cock with a moan that would probably haunt Young's dreams for the rest of his life. Nick had insisted on being taken the next night, and from then on they'd been switching off, as if to keep it as fair as possible. 

It was Rush's turn last night, so chances are tonight Nick will open his legs for him, invite him to fill him up. They each have their own preferences, and that too makes something warm and fond glow in Young's chest. Nicholas likes to be on his back, Young between his thighs. He likes wrapping his arms around Young's neck, kissing him, pulling him closer, closer, close enough that Young feels as if nothing could possibly get between them. Rush likes to ride Young, push him down against the bed and set the pace – slow and tortuous if he's feeling playful, fast and rough when he's feeling desperate. Young loves that too, enjoys Rush taking control of their pleasure like that. 

It's been nearly a month since they started this thing, and part of Young is surprised they're still going strong. Another part of him can't imagine anything other than this ever feeling like enough anymore. Both parts fear this happiness can't last. Neither part is willing to give it up before it'll hurt so much he won't be able to put himself back together again. 

The fifth rule... well, Young is not sure whether it is an actual rule at all, and he kind of wants to test it. Because the fifth rule is not really to anyone's benefit, in his opinion. The fifth rule is that Rush and Nicholas don't kiss each other. Sometimes, after Rush is soft and pliant from his orgasm, Nick will touch him a little. Tentatively, almost platonically, as if to see how far he can go before Rush pushes him away. Rush never quite does, but he also never reciprocates or initiates the touches either. 

Young thinks Nick might be trying to reach out to Rush because he estimates their chances of success with this threeway relationship to increase if he and Rush can get along better. That's what Young believes, too. He doesn't quite know how Rush feels about it, but he has decided that tonight he's going to challenge the fifth rule. And maybe he has the perfect incentive to make it happen. He hopes so. He's seen Rush's eyes, the way they narrow with lust, the way they spark with want when Young even hints at this. God, he can't deny he kind of wants it himself, too. 

He's in the shower, getting ready for bed, for _tonight_ , and gets hard when he thinks about what might happen if everything goes the way he hopes it'll go. He doesn't usually do this here, these showers – almost but not quite communal - don't offer nearly the kind of privacy he prefers. Still, he wraps his hand around himself and strips his cock roughly, forces his orgasm out as quickly as he can so he will last longer tonight, when it will really count. Aside from his breaths speeding up, he keeps quiet when he comes, semen splattering against the door of the shower stall and on the floor, dissolving almost immediately in the cleansing mist. 

Instead of calming him down, though, jerking off like that only makes him feel more antsy about tonight. He wonders what it'll be like. The thought of letting Rush... The thought has been fluttering around in his head for days, twisting him up to the point where he feels like a tightly wound coil, nervous energy vibrating everywhere under his skin. He's never done anything like it before, has never had even a finger inside him, and God, he doesn't want to – _can't_ – stop himself when his hand reaches back, probes against his opening hesitantly. It feels strange, touching himself there with intent, letting his fingers rub between his crack and linger over the pucker of his ass. The mist is slick and warm, and he keeps his eyes trained on the entrance to the showers as he pushes one finger inside himself, just past the first knuckle. Fuck, that's even stranger. At least it doesn't hurt, although it doesn't feel particularly good, either. He tries another, and the stretch really registers now. This is what Rush is going to do to him. This is how Rush is going to open him up. Somehow that thought makes this whole thing so much hotter. 

He yanks his fingers out quickly when he hears footsteps in the corridor, and flushes deeply. It's Brody and Volker, making their way over to the showers while bickering about something. Young can't focus on what they're talking about because he's too busy washing his hair and trying to look nonchalant as he adamantly ignores the fact that he was just fingering himself in the shower. Jesus, what the fuck was he thinking? 

“Oh, sorry,” Volker says, when he steps inside the shower room. “Didn't know anyone was in here. We'll come back.” 

Young grimaces internally as he shuts off the mist and turns to look at them over the shower stall. “It's no problem, I'm done.” 

He steps out of his stall and grabs his towel, drying off quickly and mechanically. Twenty-five years in the military have trained any self-consciousness about his own nudity out of him, but he still feels like he's pretending right now. He knows it's irrational, but what if they can somehow tell what he was just doing? It takes everything he has to keep a second rush of blood from blooming all over his neck and face. 

Volker and Brody each get into their own stall and leave him to get dressed. They keep chattering at each other while they clean themselves in the hot mist of the showers, and Young shrugs into his clothes and hurries out of there. He checks his watch. 22:34. Rush and Nick might be done with their work, by now. If not, hopefully they will be, soon. 

He is still feeling a bit odd, slightly stretched and a little warmer than usual. Full of fluttery anticipation and just the tiniest hint of dread. 

He straightens his shoulders and makes his way to his quarters. 

-

They're both there when Young enters his quarters. Nicholas sitting on one of the couches, legs curled underneath himself, and Rush perched against his desk. Both of them look up from their little notebooks when he steps inside, and while Nick's smile is a bit wider than Rush's, they both seem happy to see him. 

His excitement wars with his nerves, because he's really going to do this. 

“Hey,” he says quietly, giving them both a tiny smile. Rush is on him first, pressing him back against the door as he bites a bruising kiss into Young's lips. Like they've been apart for months, rather than the four hours since he's last seen Rush in the bridge. 

Nick is up from the couch now, as well, and from the corner of his eye Young can tell he's looking at him and Rush, something dark and aroused glittering in his gaze. He waits almost patiently for Rush to finally pull back, and then he all but shoulders in to give Young a kiss of his own. Nick is slightly sweeter, somehow, a little less teeth and a little more humming encouragement, and Young feels his eyes slip shut when Nick sucks on his tongue. 

Young's breath is coming in heavier by the time Nick steps away, and his lips feel plush and tingly already. 

“You... uh, I,” he says, eyes flicking between Rush and Nicholas as his mouth seemingly forgets how to string together a coherent sentence. “Why don't you two ever...?”

Nick catches on first, and his gaze shoots over to Rush quickly before going back to Young. He seems uncertain rather than disgusted, as Young had hoped. Rush is the real crux here, and Young doesn't like the way his face shutters off when he realizes what Young is asking. 

“What could possibly be the point of that?” Rush bites out, crossing his arms over his chest and refusing to look at his twin. 

Young struggles to keep his shoulders straight, his face unaffected, as Rush's eyes bore into him. “It would be really fucking hot, for one,” he says, voice lowering into a dark rumble without him meaning it to. 

Rush's eyes narrow, and Young isn't sure whether it's because he's pissed off or because the thought of putting on a show for Young might actually be of some interest to him. 

“I could give you something, in return,” Young adds, praying to every god out there that he doesn't sound as sleazy or as foolish as he fears he does. The way the corners of Rush's mouth curl up seems more amused and intrigued than derisive, so he hopes that means his prayers were answered. 

“Quid pro quo, Colonel?” Rush drawls lazily. “How very calculating of you. And what, then, might you have in mind?” 

Young plasters on a smirk to conceal how damn nervous he feels, steps closer until their chests almost touch, and lets his head dip forward so he can speak directly into Rush's ear. “I'm thinking it might be nice to let you fuck me, afterwards.” He rumbles it just loud enough that Nick can hear it too, and when he catches Nick's gaze he knows neither of them missed the soft stutter in Rush's breathing. 

“What do you want?” Rush asks, voice rough as he pulls back from Young's proximity, and Young knows he's won. God, this might turn out to be the best night of his life. 

He looks down and takes Rush's hand. “Just... be nice to him,” he says quietly, extending his other hand for Nick to grab. “Make him feel good.” 

Nick squeezes his hand for a moment, and then tentatively reaches out his other hand to Rush. Rush watches it like it's a poisonous snake on the cusp of attack, but after a second or two he rolls his eyes and takes it. Young almost huffs out a laugh at how they're standing here, like children in a circle, but then Rush shoots him a quick glance and loosens his hand from Young's grip. He scrutinizes Nicholas for a short while and seems to come to a conclusion. 

Young holds his breath when Rush brings up his free hand to stroke over the scar on Nick's cheek. Nicholas closes his eyes, cants his face slightly into the touch, and then Rush draws him closer to slide their lips together. 

It's much softer, much sweeter than Young had expected, and his heart thuds a frantic rhythm against his ribcage. His cock is already filling up despite the fact that he came in the showers not thirty minutes ago. Nick moans a murmured sound into Rush's mouth and squeezes Young's fingers before letting go and burying the hand in Rush's hair, dragging the kiss deeper and dirtier. 

“Fuck,” Young whispers, drinking in the sight in front of him. Rush and Nick quickly becoming accustomed to each other's lips, each other's tongues, each other's hands. Rush lets his fingers glide over Nick's chest, rubs his thumbs over Nick's nipples as he begins walking him backwards to the bed, and Young presses the heel of his hand against his crotch at the little groan Nick makes. 

He wonders how far they're going to take it. Honestly, he wasn't asking for more than a few kisses, but the way Rush is pushing Nick down on the bed, the way he's rucking up his shirts and bending forward to suck wet kisses onto his chest... Maybe part of Rush has been thinking about this as well. 

Young trails behind them, not entirely sure whether it would be weird if he sat down on the bed next to them – which is stupid, because why would it be? So he does. Rush looks up at him with a smirk, eyes heated and dark and so fucking gorgeous Young doesn't know what to do with himself. 

“Are you watching this?” he asks, completely superfluous, because Jesus Christ, yes, of course he is. 

Rush's hands flick open Nick's belt and his jeans, and Young has a hard time deciding what to focus on: Nick's face flushed and scrunched up with anticipation, or Rush getting off the bed and on his knees between Nick's legs as he frees Nick's straining dick from his underwear. 

“Oh my God,” Nick moans, eyes closed, as Rush strokes his cock quick and smooth a few times before bending forward to run his tongue up its length, from balls to tip. Rush's expression is amused, lips curling up, as he circles Nick's head slowly before sucking him into his mouth. 

Everything stutters to a halt in Young's mind, because fuck, Rush is giving Nick a blowjob, and Rush is hard – Young can see the bulge in his pants, and _Jesus_ , Young's own cock is about to push through his zipper he's so turned on. 

He's riveted, eyes glued to where Rush's head is bobbing up and down over Nick's erection, Young's own mouth dry with desire. Nick calls his attention away from the display by threading his fingers through Young's and pulling his hand to his face. He's making soft moaning sounds now, almost continually, and Young knows he's close. Nick changes his hold on Young's hand and sends him a pleading stare, and then he pulls two of Young's fingers into his mouth and sucks. Young curses at how wanton it looks, downright pornographic. The hot wriggle of Nicks tongue between his fingers a dirty reminder of how good that mouth feels on other parts of his body. 

Then Nick screws his eyes shut and moans loudly around the fingers in his mouth, and Young looks down just in time to see Rush finish him off, mouth filling with come as Nick's hips give a little uncontrolled stutter. Rush looks uncertain for a split second – deciding whether or not to spit, probably – but then his eyes catch with Young's and he swallows with a smirk so filthy it makes Young groan out loud. 

“Like that?” Rush asks, voice hoarse and thick. He touches his tongue against his top lip lasciviously before he climbs up onto the bed and pulls Young in for a kiss. The taste of Nick's come in Rush's mouth makes Young's head spin. Nick is still suckling on his fingers – less intensely now, less distracting. 

“I'm going to undress you,” Rush growls, nipping harshly at Young's bottom lip. “And then I'm going to stretch you open wider than you've ever been stretched. And then, Colonel...” A quick bite to his chin. “Then I'm going to _fuck_ you until you beg me to come.” 

Young shudders and pushes forward, chases another kiss, but Rush just smirks at him and pulls back. He reaches out to open Young's uniform jacket and pushes it off his shoulders. Nick lets Young's fingers slip out of mouth without protest, and when Young looks back at him he sees that Nick is watching them serenely, a satisfied yet hungry little smile on his face. 

Rush ends up undressing him all the way, hands sliding over Young's chest and across his shoulders almost reverently in between working off his clothes, and Young feels excited and scared and hotter than he's ever felt before. 

“On the bed, hands and knees,” Rush orders. Young wants to protest, but he also kind of just wants to do it, so he presses his lips together and gets on the bed, next to where Nick has curled up half on his side. Nick strokes his hand over Young's face with a small smile and Young feels himself lean into the touch, even though it makes him feel small and vulnerable in this position. 

He hears the rustle of fabric, the clink of a belt buckle hitting the floor, and then he feels the bed dip behind him. Nick turns away, reaches into the side table, and turns back to offer Rush the bottle of lube with a small nod. 

“Thanks,” Rush mutters. Then he's clicking the cap open and coating his fingers. Young can't keep himself from squeezing his eyes shut, anticipation and apprehension whirling together in his mind. 

“It'll feel good,” Nick says quietly, and Rush hums in agreement. 

Young's eyes shoot open when Rush pushes two fingers into him without any preamble. Fuck. That feeling, like in the shower – stretched and full and almost painful but not quite – it yanks him out of his head fast and hard. His gaze lands on Nick, who's slowly tracing his fingers over his own cock, tugging on his foreskin a little, skimming his fingertips lightly over his glans. He's still soft, but his cock is already thickening, plumping the slightest bit, and Young suddenly wonders whether Nick is just as turned on by the idea of fucking Young as Rush is. Shit, probably. Rush curls his fingers inside him, hits something that feels pretty goddamn good, and Young lets a small moan escape. 

“It was my turn tonight,” Nick says suddenly, still playing with himself. Young knows from the way Nick's eyes flick back and forth that both he and Rush are staring at him. Nick's gaze lingers on Rush for a few seconds, and Young thinks there's something of a challenge there. 

“Well, no reason you shouldn't still get your turn,” Rush says back, and the amusement in his voice is mirrored by the look on Nick's face. Then Rush hands Young the lube. Young stares at it dumbly for a moment while Nick quickly strips out of his shirts and kicks off his boots. Rush continues working his fingers inside of Young, scissoring them wide to the point where a third easily fits beside the first two, and by the time Young has his eyes open again Nick is naked, pushing a pillow under his own hips as he leans back against the headboard, crotch in front of Young's face. 

Young's hands are not quite steady, but he spreads the lube over his fingers with minimal spillage and pushes one inside of Nick. Rush is still stretching him, his free hand gently rolling Young's testicles, and Young doesn't understand how he can be so unhurried about this whole thing, because he feels like he's three seconds away from exploding, himself. 

“More,” Nick breathes, and Young puts in a second finger. Nick is still fondling himself, playing with his foreskin, sliding it back and forth over his tip, and he's starting to fill up again. Young didn't know Nick could do that. Get hard again so quickly. Young opens his fingers wider and adds a third, and then jumps when Rush rubs a few hard circles into his prostate before pulling out altogether. 

“That's enough,” Rush says from behind him, and Young could swear Nick's cock gets a little harder. Rush pulls him to sitting with a strong grip on his shoulder and Young goes. His ass feels stretched out and empty, his dick is dark and slick with precome. God, he's going to... they're going to... He wants it so much that his skin feels like it's too tight to contain all of him. 

Nick scoots down without having to be told, on his back in front of Young, legs splayed open wide and cock at half-mast. He gives Young an encouraging little smile and hooks his arms under his knees to open himself up even further. God, he's shameless tonight. Young can't help but bite his lip at the sight in front of him.

Rush grabs the bottle of lube, squirts some into his palm, and then reaches around Young to slick up his cock. Young groans at the contact. Then Rush nudges his shoulder, guides him to crouch down over Nick, to line up his dick. Young pushes inside of him slowly, gently. He didn't prepare Nick quite as much as he usually does and he doesn't want to hurt him, but Rush lets his weight press into Young's back suddenly and he slides in to the hilt much quicker than he'd intended. Nick moans underneath him, and Rush nips at Young's ear before rumbling, “He likes that.” 

Young curses and feels his cock twitch, and then Rush is pressing against him, dickhead warm and slick and unstoppable. Jesus Christ, Rush is pushing his cock into him, and this is different than fingers. He feels full, stretched, but it's more than that. It's the weight of Rush against his back, it's the fact that he's being penetrated, breached, _taken_ by another man's cock. And he _likes_ it. 

Fuck, he likes it.

“Oh, Jesus,” he groans, and his hips stutter forward a little as Rush pushes deeper inside, and Nick squeezes tight and hot around him, and it creates a feedback loop that makes him feel like he's floating above himself. Watching himself wedged between the two of them, taking and being taken simultaneously. 

Then Rush is in, sheathed to the hilt, and he leans forward to press a surprisingly loving kiss into Young's shoulder. The added weight causes him to sink in even deeper, and Young moans as his own cock spears Nick even further. It's too much, these sensations. Being penetrated and having his dick inside someone at the same time... fuck, it nearly overwhelms him, and he thanks his lucky stars that he jerked off in the shower before all of this. Nick is fully hard now, erection pressed in between their stomachs. He lets out a broken little sound before reaching one of his hands into Young's hair, dragging his face closer. 

Rush pulls out until only his tip is still inside and slides back in, slow and gentle for a few seconds. Then he shoves in _hard_. Young thinks he makes a strangled noise he's never made before, but he doesn't have time to contemplate it because by now Rush is thrusting into him in earnest. Fucking him. Claiming him. Nick is rolling his hips, too, clinging to him, pressing sloppy kisses into his throat, under his ear, against his cheek, as the two of them make him come completely undone. 

Rush keeps slamming into him at an ever increasing pace, hitting his prostate every few thrusts, and when he leans forward to growl into Young's ear he hits it every fucking time. “You're mine,” he says, just like he did that first night. Young feels something tremble deeply in the bottom of his stomach at the words. Rush bites Young's earlobe sharply. “ _Both_ of you.” 

And Young's orgasm slams into him violently. Completely blindsides him. He thinks he might be crying out, his hips pumping erratically, Rush's cock still pounding into his prostate, his own dick spewing wave after wave of release into Nick. It feels like he comes forever, his vision invaded by swimming black dots, and Rush is still fucking him, murmuring things like, “yes,” and “so good,” and “mine”. Nick is squirming underneath him, erection pressed between their stomachs, slick with precome and sweat. 

Young is still coming back from his orgasm when Rush bites down hard on his shoulder and groans deeply, the warm rumble of his voice almost as gratifying as the spasming thrusts, two, three, as he empties himself inside Young. The thought of Rush's come spurting into him sends a wicked little shudder down Young's spine. 

Rush slumps forward then, not even bothering to pull out, and Nick cries out desperately as the added weight pushes Young deeper into him again. Only now is he starting to soften inside Nick. Rush grumbles something but then extricates himself to climb off of Young, and Young pulls out of Nick slowly. He can feel Rush's semen inside of him, and wow, that's odd. 

“Well, Colonel, don't leave him hanging,” Rush says with a smirk and a perverse little flourish of his hand, breath still coming in a bit unevenly. Young doesn't even have the energy to roll his eyes at him before moving down, slipping two fingers into Nick's opening and swallowing the head of his erection. He swirls his fingers around in the slick mess inside Nick, focuses on massaging his prostate, and dips his tongue into the slit of Nick's cock as his free hand strokes a firm rhythm over his base. 

He almost bites down, almost completely loses his bearings when Rush pushes two fingers into _him_. “Jesus Christ, Rush,” Young says, after drawing away from Nick's cock. “Little warning next time.” 

“Hmm, sorry,” Rush says, not sounding very sorry at all. His fingers move inside Young, coaxing out the mess of his come until it dribbles down Young's balls, onto his thighs. It feels disgusting and debasing and it makes a hot trill of erotic energy stutter all over his skin. 

Nick moans when Young sucks him into his mouth again, and Young closes his eyes and concentrates on bringing him off. Rush is still inside of him – fingers crooking lazily to graze his prostate every now and then – but Young is focusing on the little sounds Nick is making, moaning breaths that follow each other quicker and quicker. 

“You should see the Colonel's arse,” Rush says in a gritty voice, directing it at Nick, apparently. “All red. Puffy and swollen. Covered in come. Want you to dirty up his mouth the same way.” 

Young almost chokes on the sudden gush of come in his mouth. Nick's hands grip his hair as he bucks up into him, making it impossible to draw away from the cock stabbing into his throat. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Nick babbles through heaving pants when Young finally pulls back and coughs. “Oh fuck, that was... I didn't mean to-”

Young can't really help but chuckle hoarsely. His ears feel flushed and his throat is a bit sore, but seeing Nick lose control like that... that was actually really fucking hot. 

Rush finally takes his fingers out of Young's ass and gets up to moisten a rag while Young disentangles himself from Nick. The clean up makes Young feel a little flustered. Rush dabbing the wet fabric between his thighs, over his entrance, makes it impossible to ignore what they just did. What he just let Rush do to him. But it's also kind of nice. When Rush cleans Nick he lets his eyes flicker over to Young before leaning down to press a soft kiss onto the corner of Nick's mouth, and Nick responds by turning his head the slightest bit to slot their lips together for a few seconds. Young can't help but feel a swell of affection for both of them. Not just because they want him, but because maybe they want each other, too. 

By the time they're drifting off to sleep – Rush curled up against Young's back and Young spooned up against Nick's – Young's lips quirk up into a drowsy smile. 

Maybe they actually have a real shot at making this work.


End file.
